Demon master
by ydarkcanblight
Summary: There are special people with the rare ability to control and tame demons. Hinata as our lovely tamer and sasuke as the chaotic demon. what mischeif can these two get into. sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the characters from Naruto. Except Haruka, Kiku, and Reina, I own them. Song by Aa! First kiss._

"Hinata get your lazy ass up" my brother yelled. I felt him yank the sheets from me. I hissed at the cold air and curled into a ball, and yawned. He pushed me off the bed. "You lazy girl, get up before I pour cold water all over you". "A-Alright I shouted back at him. I slowly dragged my feet to do my morning routine.

I walked downstairs while tying my braid; my hair reached my butt now so it was a hassle. "Hinata you've got a letter" Neji tossed it in my hands. Neji is actually my cousin, but became my step-brother when he married my sister Haruka. I live with Neji because my sisters and parents died in a fire. Haruka married Neji without telling anyone and want to talk to them. I was at school still and Neji was at work. By the time we came back we got a glimpse of people pulling out four bodies, already dead.

I know Neji really loved my sister. They had an off and on relationship. When they were off me and my little sister Hanabi would look out the window and watch them make up on the porch. But at the funeral Neji was a rock. That really pissed me off, he could have at least cried silently. But I forgive him 'cuz it's just me and him now. "I don't know anybody from Osaka" I told him.

"It seems somebody knows you". I opened the letter.

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_** I'm coming for you.**_

_** Sasuke **_

"N-Neji I think s-some crazy guy from Osaka is after m-me."I felt my lip begin to tremble. Neji rolled his eyes at me.

"If you say so".

began to panic a little.

"Right. Come, I'll take you to school".

I stepped out the car and looked at Neji. "I-If I end up missing it'll be all your f-fault" I told him, I waited for a response.

"Hinata, I've already lost Haruka. If I lose you what will I have left, I promise I won't let anything happen to you Hinata. Now get to class" It seemed like he was telling himself this. I just nodded my head and moved on to class. Someone put their hand over my eyes.

"Guess who" said a happy voice.

"W-Who else" I responded. My one and only friend Tenten came from behind.

"What's wrong you sound cranky"? "Neji" I hissed "he doesn't believe me when I say someone's out to get me" And oh yes I learned to control my stutter a long time ago.

"It'll be okay." The first bell for class rang. "Afterschool I made a new costume" Shouted as she ran off in the other direction.

Hours later

"And don't forget to turn in your English homework tomorrow, like I care."

At the last five minutes of class I began to pack my things, then I heard the door open. Some guy with spiky black hair came in the room. "ahh.. "

The bell had rang and everyone began to brush past him out the door, even I for I was I a hurry. Big mistake.

I hurried down the street to get to a building called "nightlife". Before turning to the back entrance of the club, I saw the waiting line to go inside. My tummy began to turn, I would be performing in front of a lot of people tonight.

"Fluff out the skirt a little more", Tenten told me.

"Kay" I reached down to fluff it out a bit, it was then I noticed something off. I lifted my wrist to get a closer look. Something was wrapped around it. It looked like…a dog leash. I looked for the other end, it seemed to go through the wall.

"Tenten do you see this" I asked her. I showed her my wrist.

"See what"

"Nothing", I began to hear a lot of shouting and cheering. I just decided to ignore it, and worry about it later. It was ShowTime.

I stepped on stage in the middle holding hands with my partners. We bowed and picked up our microphones.

Hina: doushite koibito ni narenai no

Kiku: ja doushite kuchizuke wo shita no

Reina: ano yoru

Hina: hoka ni suki na hito ga ita no watashi

Reina: na no ni

Hina: kokoro ubawareta

All is bliss when I perform.

"Good job tonight" Tenten told me.

"Thanks" I told her.

"Go ahead and leave when you're done changing I'm leaving early". With that I heard the door click. I slipped on my sneakers when the door opened again.

"Did you forget your purse again", I giggled. I was expecting a giggle in return like last time. It never came. I felt a tug on my wrist. The one with mysterious leash on it, I looked up and saw the guy who entered my classroom, the one I bumped into. The leash ran up onto his neck.

"Ummm…" I began to say.

"Don't expect me to call you master or anything"

That would be chapter 1 of my first fanfic if you took the time to read this critique hard. Please and tank you. Wat was it…R&R??


	2. Chapter 2

_**I thank the people who gave me my first reviews; I hope this chapter is just as good as the first. I still do not own Naruto.**_

"Don't expect me to call you master or anything"

"W-wha-what" I felt my heart begin to race.

"You heard me the first time" He told me while digging in his pocket. Oh my God, is he going to pull out a gun. He flicked a piece of paper at my face.

"Saturday, be there, or else" he turned to make his exit. But how could I let him without giving me more information.

"S-Stop". And he did mid-footstep, he looked frozen. "Answer me" I began to whine feeling a bit bothered about what's happening.

"What", he said turning to face me, he had a really pissed off look on his face.

"W-What is t-this" I asked him holding up the piece of paper he flicked at me.

"Directions" he still had that pissed off look on his face.

"Why am I going there Saturday?"

"So we can meet privately" I felt my eyes grow wide in surprise. I satisfied when he was answering my questions without smartass remarks, but this last part was a complete shocker. I avoided his eyes while I tried to figure this out.

"So…" I looked back up to confront him but he was gone. It suddenly hit me. He was the one who wrote letter. Now I just wait till tomorrow to find out why.

"Alright, bye". I walked in the living room just as Neji hung up the phone.

"Who was that" I don't suspect him or anything I was only curious, but he doesn't know that.

"No one" he said turning away from me quickly. Awkward.

"Ok. Ummm I uh g-going out t-tomorrow"

"Have fun" Neji told me without looking in my direction. I ran to my room and locked my door just in case Mr. spiky decided to come back. I found the letter in my backpack from when I shoved it in there on my way to school. I read it again.

_Dear Hinata,_

_ I'm coming for you._

_ Sasuke_

"_Sasuke" I said his name aloud for no apparent reason. Then there was a thump from behind me._

"_I'm here" I turned and saw Sasuke, then I did the only thing I first and only thing that came into my mind at the moment. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him._

"_Do not throw things at me, when you're the one who told me to come," he said as he dodged the pillow with ease._

"_I-I did what" How the hell did I call him here. I don't want him here, in my room. This is madness._

"_Well if you would have a seat " he said pointing to my bed "and not throw things at me. Then I could explain it to you" .Something tells me were not going to get along very well._

"_Damn straight we won't." He had suddenly loomed over me. Cripes ,this guy was creepy._

"_S-Sit down please". I opened my eyes and there he was, sitting Indian style on my rug with his face in a twisted expression._

"_You know," he sounded disgusted "I just met you, yet you're really starting to piss me off"._

"_If you just get out of my house and life forever, we'll be fine" I retorted without stuttering for I knew it would be of no use._

"_Can't do that" he told me._

"_Why" _

"_We're bound to each other". Oh right, the leash. I slightly tugged it in my direction and Sasuke leaned towards me. It was then I suddenly realized what he was wearing, only a pair of basketball shorts. I blushed a hint of pink._

"_Two things Hinata"_

"_Yes"_

"_First , don't pull on that. Second do you believe in demons"_

"_Sorry, and no I don't". Demons, was he serious, where were we fantasy land._

"_You should and will" With that last word a large pair of black wings came out of his back. "For I am one and you have some sort of ability to try and keep me in check". He slowly walked towards me and stooped down, looking as if he were about to propose. He chuckled darkly._

"_Well, Ms. demon master are you going to try and tame me" his voice thick with sarcasm._

"_We're bound aren't we" I said throwing sarcasm right back at him. I waited for his comment._

"_Hn" he smirked, then kissed my knee. _

_Chapter 2 thank u for reading chp 3 will be up soon._


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for my reviews. You all make my day. Forgive me for taking so long to update, when things happen we must take action. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I present to you chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Once again in an instant, he was gone. But now I have some sort of idea or clue of what's going on. "A demon, huh?" I'll figure everything out tomorrow, my eyelids are feeling really heavy right now.

Bzz Bzz Bzz Bzz

An alarm? My alarm? My alarm clock! I looked over towards my alarm clock. It was still set for the time I wake for school. This means, I was late, I rushed to put on my clothes, brush teeth and hair all at the same time. Then I burst through the door.

"Bye Neji."

I caught the train to the country side of Kyoto, like the directions told me, and into the pub, also named on the paper. Everyone looked at me, I guess I didn't look right, winter was nearly over , yet I had on spaghetti straps a light jacket and Capri pants. The paper did say dress for summer, so I did. I walked over to the bartender.

"Excuse me I'm"

"Follow the trail in the woods till you reach a clearing. He's a bit cranky, so you might want to run." The beautiful bartender smiled at me. I smiled back, and turned to make my exit.

"Psst." A boy with messy brown hair with red triangles on his face was calling me. He motioned for me to follow him. He led me down a hallway that seemed to go on forever.

"W-Where are we g-going" I asked him.

"There's nothing to worry about pretty girl, just follow". We came to the last door in the hallway. He opened it and looked at me smiling an impish grin. Everyone is so nice around here.

"This is a shortcut, I'm Kiba, and I'm pretty sure we'll being a lot more of each other". He slightly pushed me out the door. I turned to look back at him. Just like Sasuke, he had a leash around his neck. When he closed the door I broke off in a run. It felt good, the breeze against my face, and the smell of the woods. I was enjoying myself until I reached the clearing. He was sitting Indian style with his back to me. It was like for a while, me standing there fidgeting, him not moving.

"You are late" he finally said.

"Y-Yes and I-I am s-sorry"

"Do not stutter in my presence" he told me sharply.

"Yes" I didn't even know I was stuttering until he told me.

"Come", doing as I was told I walked towards him into the clearing, he was right to wear summer clothes. It was hot. I stopped in front of him.

"I'm going to need you to listen to me carefully" His black eyes piercing into my lavender ones. I nodded.

"You're somewhat of a lifeline for me." I nodded.

"When I'm injured you'll have to come in strong physical contact with me." I was confused. Strong physical contact? But I didn't want to make him mad so once again, I nodded.

"But before you can even do that, we must make a pact"

"How do we do that" I finally asked for I found my voice and all this information is getting to me.

"You must say "O great demon, Sasuke, with my heart and soul, I bind thy self to you, until one's death shall we part" He smirked.

"I'm not saying that"

"Yes you are. And then kiss me when you're done" There was no way in hell I was going to do this. My kiss, my first kiss for him, never.

"Oh no, I'm not" I shot back at him. There was a hissing sound.

"Do it, now". His voice became really loud and sounded…demonic. I noticed his eyes were no longer black, but red with three smaller black circles spinning. I got scared and began to recite as told, while he slowly stalked towards me.

"O great demon Sasuke" I began whispering for my fear became stronger when his wings popped out. "With my heart and soul I bind thy self to you" Strange black marks appeared on his left side and began to move across his body. "Until one's death shall we part" I finished, by this time he was still a good four feet away from me, I quickly closed the distance.

He hissed as he looked down on me. I'm really disappointed with myself. I stood on my tippy toes and softly pressed my lips on his. He was still slightly growling, hissing, and shaking but he began to calm down. My fear still ruling my body I didn't notice he stopped and wrapped his arm around me. I felt something wet touch my lip. This bastard was trying to French kiss me! When I didn't respond he pressed harder. I turned my head so I could breathe.

"Why'd you stop" he smirked.

"I gave you my first kiss, leave me alone" I snapped.

"It wasn't all that bad and look you've managed to prevent me from going into my full demon form." Was this supposed to cheer me up? I ignored him.

"Still going on about the kiss, eh" This man was really ticking me off.

"Y-you…you…you" I started.

"You what" he said darkly.

"You meanie" I was really angry but he looked amused.

"Really, I'm a meanie, is that the best you can do?" Ignored him and looked at my Hello kitty watch, it was 2 o' clock.

"I'm hungry" I told him pouting.

"How cute, I guess we could take a break" He said stretching, I heard a lot of popping sounds.

He led me back into the pub until we entered a room in the back, in the long familiar hallway. He began to take his clothes off.

"Kyahh" I turned faced the wall. He chuckled, when he wrapped his arms around my waist. For some reason my face felt really hot.

"You shouldn't be afraid of my body," his whispered on my neck "I'm your demon after all, just like the kiss; we're going to do other naughty things." He then nipped at my neck, I thought I was going to faint from embarrassment, but Sasuke turned me around and held me against his chest.

"That pretty shade of pink you're turning" He had the smirk of sadist.

'put your clothes on" I said firmly. He replaced the smirk with a scowl as his body began against his will to my order. When he finished he tossed a gold fabric at me.

"One of my cousin's sweaters, it's not hot outside, like the clearing." I turned around and removed my upper clothing to put it on. I turned back around when I finished.

"Nice rack"

"Eh"

"You forgot to command me to not look while you changed" He smirked as blushed I blushed probably an unbelievable red.

" I liked what I saw" He said while we left the pub.

This is chapter three please write what you think I appreciate it. Thank you so much.


	4. Chapter 4

I love all the Reviews you all wrote. Thank you so much. You give me a reason to keep writing. I am working on my grammar and spelling sorry about that last chapter. I hope this one will be better. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. And the song is by boys like girls: Thunder. I now give you chapter 4.

Chapter 4

I woke up in the dark. I couldn't see anything in front of me. I do remember this feeling though. I'm in my bed, but how? I tried to roll over but something or someone stopped me. I slowly put my hands in front of me, so slow that I scared myself when I touched something. Soft, yet firm, I dragged them lower. Smooth with ridges, I moved them even lower, and heard a really, almost silent moan.

"You perv"

"S-Sasuke"

"Yes and is this your amateur way of seducing me?" he asked pulling my hands back up his, now I know shirtless body. I felt myself blush in the dark.

"No, I uh" I couldn't speak. My mind was running a mile a minute.

"If you want me, just say so" he told me running a hand down my thigh. Wait my bare thigh! What am I wearing? How did I get here back in my room? What happened earlier?

"Your thoughts are really loud" he said making a face.

"You c-can read my mind" I was just getting one surprise after another tonight.

"Yes I thought you would have figured that out by now" he told me. He was probably doing a sadistic grin under all this darkness.

"Oh" I said feeling slightly dumb. He then began to answer all my questions or thoughts.

"I found a pair of pajamas on your bedside table. I didn't watch you change though, not this time. I do have some dignity." Oh so I'm wearing my pink shorts and tank top I found on sale at Victoria's Secret the other day.

"I carried you here after you fainted. Your cousin wasn't home, but the door was unlocked. So I let myself in" So where's Neij? And why did I faint?

"And this is what happened earlier" he started.

FLASHBACK!

We walked out of a small ramen shop feeling full and content. "I'll take you home" Sasuke said.

"No, let's stay and walk the food off, please" I asked not wanting to go home just yet. He nodded his head. I noticed while we were walking, a lot of girls were staring, pointing and whispering as we walked by.

"You sure are popular, ne" I asked in a light joking voice. Making conversation with a guy you just met, who called you annoying, and who has tried to take a peek at you was very hard. So I just used the obvious to talk about.

"You too" he tilted his head towards the other side of the very crowded street. He was right. A large group of boys were staring at me, one even smiled and waved.

"Stay close if you don't wanna be raped"

"What a mean thing to say" I told him.

"It's true though" and he began to say something about giving me a bigger shirt. I just ignored him foe one of the world's most beautiful sounds caught my attention. Someone close but was playing the guitar and a familiar tune as well.

"Come on" I said sticking my hand out behind me. Once again against his will his hand shot out to reach mine, and I pulled him along. The tune led me to an extremely large alleyway, big enough to fit one hundred people. And an extremely cute boy was playing, lucky me. A lot of people were in this alley, but no one stopped to listen. I let go of Sasuke's hand and ran over to the boy. He stopped and smiled at me. It was the brightest and whitest smile I've ever seen. He also had blonde and electric blue eyes.

"Hiya missy" he told me. I smiled and put a dollar in his open case.

"I know that song, can I sing while you play?" I asked him. Not only because his good playing deserved a good listening to, but I haven't sang in a while and I'm itching to do it again.

"Sure thing missy, if the way you talk is like this all the time, which is very cute by the way. I can't wait to hear you sing." I looked back at Sasuke, who was till standing where I let go his hand. I waved him over and the boy started to pay again.

And now I'm itching for the tall grass

And longing for the breeze

I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe

Gotta find a way out

Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll ways be my thunder

So bring on the rain

And bring on the thunder

I felt Sasuke's presence behind me. Not moving, but not talking. I didn't know Sasuke could sing. Well not really but carry a tune. I was surprised when even more people started to putting money into the boy's case, especially girls.

Hina: Yeah I'm walking on a tight rope

Sasu: I'm wrapped up in vines

Hina: I think I'll make it out

Both: But you just gotta give me time

Hina: Strike me down with lightning

Sasu: Let me feel you in my veins

We stopped there even though it was only half way through the song. But the boy's case was basically half full.

"You sing really pretty, good job" he reached out his hand.

"Thank you, you did w-well too!" I reached out to give him a high five, but he grabbed my hand.

"Ahh...So you are a tamer miss" he said once the crowd started to break apart. "But whose"

"Mine so back off Naruto" came Sasuke's cold voice.

"I can touch too!" Naruto said. My gosh, were they all perverts. I turned my back on them to see who was calling Naruto's name. A girl with bubble gum colored hair came running at full speed, towards Sasuke with no signs of slowing down.

"Don't be meaning to Sasuke, Naruto" She almost jumped him but missed as he side stepped her.

"I see you've been getting faster. Hinata take note, you must be faster, the best" I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"A compliment, yes"

"Sakura why were you about to jump Sasuke? I'm your demon not him"

"Because he's my lover"

"Shut the fuck up with that mess. I have a tamer now even though I despise admitting it."

"Yeah" said Naruto and he came over and hugged me.

"Kyahh…" I haven't known this guy for more than ten minutes and he's hugging me. What a life!

"Hands off Uzamaki" Naruto flinched at the use of his last name. It seemed Naruto only wanted to Sasuke even madder now.

"No!" He then kissed my cheek, so close to my mouth I could slightly taste something minty, his gum. It was then I blacked out.

FLASHBACK END!

"I see" I said finally catching up.

"Why did you faint from Naruto kissing you though?"

"I…uhh" why the hell was he asking me this, I then remember his hand on my thigh. I just now remember because it's moving again. His hand finally rested on my butt. I felt him give a slight squeeze. I suddenly couldn't breathe right. He brought his lower to mine.

"Do I not have the same effect" I didn't answer. I wasn't sure if his question was rhetorical of not. He dragged my body closer to his.

"Do not get the wrong idea, I do not like you in any form or fashion. Your body temperature is lower, and I can't have you sick, it will slightly effect me. I will leave once you are warm again" he said coldly. It made me wonder actually, earlier he was so upset, flustered, and agitated when he saw Naruto touching me. What am I imagining, off to bed with me.

That was chapter four folks. I'm letting you know now this fic is not all about music; Hinata wants to be an entertainer is all. It's not a main theme or anything. Also Sasuke won't be singing again ever unless someone requests for it or I have another spur of the moment thing. Please review thank you all very much. Tell me if I'm getting any better or worse.


	5. Chapter 5

I do own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

My entire body ached. I wanted to stop but he wouldn't let me.

"Sasuke, n-no m-more"

"Just a little more keep pushing."

"I don't wanna run anymore laps. It hurts."

He took a deep breath and sighed. He murmured something about me being pathetic. I didn't bother looking at him and laid myself out on the grass, enjoying its coolness.

"Hinata, come" His black eyes locked on with mine. Having a feeling I wasn't going to win this one I stood up and walked towards his outstretched hand. In the blink of an eye I was on his back. He was warm and sweaty.

"Close your eyes and enjoy the ride," he said in the most sarcastic voice possible. I did what he told me, but kept my eyes open. At an amazing speed we were traveling north from the clearing. "Naruto and I will be sparring today. Have Sakura teach you. You could learn a thing or two from her". Since that felt like an insult I kept quiet.

"HE'S HERE" I heard Naruto's voice, and blushed at the week old memory.

"How do you know" Sakura retorted.

"I can smell 'em" after that there was crazy laughter and a shouted "ouch".

"You're all so damn noisy" Sasuke said as he gently let me off his back.

"Hinata" Sakura ran over to me and grabbed my hands "It feels so nice rescuing a precious princess in distress from a cruel prince" I blushed at the comment.

"Coming from the girl who was in love me for a while"

"Hinata is more important" She said dragging me along far away from the boys.

"Wait, why are we going away" I asked her.

"They can get carried away sometimes" she let go of my hand and pointed to a couple broken, large trees. I nodded; I most certainly don't wanna be caught in the middle of that.

"First off Hinata, something important about tamers, we all have our own special ability. Watch" She walked off towards the broken trees. With a powerful grunt she punched the ground causing a nice sized crater. She walked back towards me, taking off her gloves. "Let me see your palms ".

I suck them out for her and she slowly ran her hands over mine. Her hands were rough and no longer girly compared to mine.

"It seems you the healers touch." She told me smiling.

"I d-do" I smiled back, Sakura is really nice. She held her hands up. They looked pretty and girly like mine. "W-Wow did I do that".

"You sure did Hinata. Were you thinking of my hands while I was touching you" she asked.

"Y-Yeah I-I was" I was till shocked and amazed at what I could do. I could be useful to Sasuke. "S-Sakura when you first attached to N-Naruto was it strange, I mean it's totally out of the blue. How did you handle it" I have to admit I was curious. They seemed so ok with it. But Sasuke makes such a big deal and despises me so much over it.

"At first it was somewhat like you and Sasuke. Except the roles were reversed, I couldn't stand the thought of being attached to dumb blonde guy. But he was excited and happy he finally had a tamer, he told 'I would no longer be lonely'." There was loud bashing noise.

"You are a cheating Bastard."

"Don't take your eyes off me"

"Anyway" she continued "we grew after talking and training with each other we've been like this for almost six months. It's not that bad once you get used to each other" I nodded understanding her word maybe me and Sasuke could try understanding each other better. Sakura began walking towards them again, but stopped and turned to me.

"This is very important Hinata." I walked over to her quickly. "In a few days Spring will be here." I nodded trying to catch her point. "Stay as far away from Sasuke as you possibly can okay" I nodded but asked the question anyway.

"Why"

"Because that's when they're in heat" she said with a blush on her face equal to mine. "It over takes their senses so they don't think straight. So if it's necessary to be around him be very, very careful"

"Alright I promise Sakura" we locked pinkies assuring our promise then walked off to the boys.

"What took you so long" asked Naruto.

"We came back as soon as it got quiet for safety" she looked at Sasuke and turned to me. "Princess it seems your prince is injured, go show what you know". I answered her silently as I walked over to Sasuke and touched his cheek where there was a long cut from whatever they were doing when we weren't there. It immediately began to heal. He grunted in approval.

"What about the rest"

"What?" He then took off his shirt to reveal several other cuts and bruises. I looked back but Sakura and Naruto were already gone. With still plenty of strength left Sasuke picked me and put me on his lap.

"I told already told you what you had to do" Oh right strong physical contact. I sucked up all the bravery I had and kissed him on slightly bleeding lips.

I'm very sorry that it's so short, im really sleepy. I'll start earlier next time. Lemon or lime coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Like Sakura said spring came just a few days later. And I kept to the promise so far, I kept away from Sasuke. I lifted my head hearing my name being called.

"Hinata I haven't seen you in, like ever" Tenten came up behind me.

"Hi Tenten" she was right it had been almost two weeks since we have last seen each other.

"So uh... how's Neji" I raised an eyebrow, why on earth was she asking about my cousin. Suspicious.

"He's doing well; he had a slight cold for while. Any idea why" I questioned her. She blushed.

"Well look at the time, the bell should be ringing any minute now. I guess I'll be on my way" I watched her leave, yes very suspicious. I would get her at lunch.

HOURS LATER

I stood away from the large crowd during lunch. I prefer my sprite and my special corner in the courtyard. When I finished and went to throw the can in the recycle bin.

"Stop you dumbass" some guy shouted bumping into me. I dropped my can and it began to roll away. And I being the one who cares for the environment went after it.

"Oh come back please" I said to the escaping can, "Oomph".

"Hinata" I bumped into the person I promised not to meet during this season. I looked at him while he slightly lifted his head to sniff the air. His breathing began to speed up. I forgot about the sprite can and began to make my escape, except I was too slow. His hands slid onto my waist. Pulling me further away from where all the other students and teachers were at.

He leaned us on the nearest wall, his hands moving all over my legs.

"I like your uniform" I closed my eyes and tried to shut out his words. "It's nice and easy to take off". He reached the edge of my panties, and stopped as if he was deciding should he or should he not. He picked the first option.

My breath hitched in my throat when I felt his hand touch my most personal of places. It was uncomfortable yet it made a tingling feeling go up and down my spine. His finger began to press into me. There was a squeaking sound. I think it was me. He groaned in my ear.

"Such a lewd pose Hinata" It was then I realized what I was doing. I raised my arms above my head gripping his shoulders, and unconsciously spread my legs apart for him to have access. All the while he kept touching and rubbing me"

"S-Stop it g-go a-away, I-I don't want to s-see for the rest of the d-day" In an instant I was standing in the empty hallway alone. My heart was still racing from the intimate contact from earlier. For the first time ever I went home early, my excuse was my period came on. But the truth is I needed to make phone call.

I laid on my bed thinking about Sasuke. What he was doing to me, it did feel good in a way I guess. I wouldn't mind doing it again. I blushed at my thoughts.

'Is that so, not minding me doing it again? What about even more, I could make you feel way better than before' Sasuke's voice had suddenly entered my mind.

'You can speak to me in my mind didn't I say go away'

'No you told you didn't want not see me for the rest of the day; you said nothing about speaking to you in your mind'

'I don't think I can take anymore of this'

'Want to know something''

'What'

'I think it can all stop if I'm pleasured' I didn't notice the somewhat hesitation and doubt in his voice. I then asked the most embarrassing question possible.

'C-could without me l-losing m-my v-v-virginity'

'Yes' Now knowing what I had to do I dreaded the next day.

'Where do you live? I'll come tomorrow afterschool'

'Go straight home I'll pick you up from there' I gulped.

'Goodnight Sasuke' He didn't respond I guess that meant he was gone. That night I had dreams of me and Sasuke holding each other without our clothes on.

School went by faster than usual today. Like Sasuke told me I went straight home like he told. I opened my secret drawer where I kept my private things. Tenten had bought me a pair of sexy underwear for my last birthday saying when you wear low rider jeans your panties show. It's a good thing she explained sex to me too. Now that I'm thinking about, who did she lose her virginity who?

'I'm here' Sasuke's voice came into my head. I left a note on the kitchen table telling Neji I was at a friend's studying. I walked outside to Sasuke waiting a cheap looking jeep.

"I didn't know you could drive".

"Hn".

When Sasuke closed the door behind him, he began leading me to his room of the small apartment. I suddenly became nervous when he sat me on his bed and took his shirt off.

"Sasuke umm… how do we do this without me losing m-my y-you k-know" He was in his boxers when he slid me into his lap. He answered me with two words.

"We touch" Something was as hard as a rock under my bum.

"You did this to me" he said grabbing my hips pulling me back and forth over him slowly. He let go once I began to do it myself. Sasuke slid his hand up my shirt. If I wasn't blushing, then I was now, he squeezing my breasts. And panting heavily, he looked so exotic. And I said something out loud on accident.

"Y-you're really s-sexy". I didn't if what I said was bad or good. But he told me to stop moving and then pulled off his boxers. I turned my head not wanting to look. I promised myself the only time I'll ever look is when I'm doing it with the person I love.

"You don't have to look" Sasuke said his voice thick with lust. "I just need your hand". He placed my hand it. It felt so, so big. He released a large sigh and began moving my hand up and down on it. It was really hot, and I began moving my hand on him myself. Sasuke was making sounds that made me feel funny; I wanted to hear them more and more. I began to move my hand faster, his breathing picking up along with it. I guessing it was instinct but I moved closer to Sasuke's face and licked his lip. His lips came crashing down on mine. I open my mouth and he explored with his tongue. He suddenly grunted and came all over my hand.

"Sas-Sasuke" I said. He took my hand licked it up. I felt like tomato. He French kissed me again, and I tasted his cum. It was salty and I wanted to taste it more. But even though I didn't do much I was tired.

"Take me home please" I asked yawning. He told me okay, and before I realized it I was asleep. I was in my bed, when I awoke. I heard strange noises in the kitchen. I grabbed my tennis racquet, I didn't care if it broke, and Tennis season didn't star for another few weeks. I peeked around the corner and my jaw dropped. I was staring at my best friend Tenten and my brother Neji, butt naked.

And this is the end of chapter six. Are the characters a little ooc? Please leave a comment if they are and suggest how I could fix it. And evaluate the lemon/lime if you don't mind. It was my first so I need all the critiquing possible. One more thing on YouTube I'm knownas secretsan. I made a sasuhina video called first kiss sasuhina please rate and leave a commentthere as well. Thank you and goodnight.

P.S. could you sugar coat the comments a little bit it's my birthday tomorrow. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back. I just wanted to let everyone know if want to throw in a suggestion for the fic just put it in a review. And I'll what I can do, suggestions for ending are good as well. Thank you and I present Chapter 7.

Chapter 7

I rolled over onto my side. Two weeks. It has been Two weeks since I have last seen Sasuke. And unfortunately I miss him. Sasuke. Nothing happened. Sasuke. Maybe I need to call him out loud.

"Sasuke, please come". Why am I still alone? Something is wrong very wrong. I got dressed as quickly as I could I would investigate his apartment first. I hopped every three steps down the stairs when I collided into Neji.

"Hinata, you have been avoiding me lately" I felt my face heat up after recalling the events two weeks ago.

"R-r-really, well Ummm… yea lets t-talk later I guess" I pulled up my thigh length socks before I exited the door. Dang it, where's my bike? I spotted it in the bushes. That really is weird. I took off for Sasuke's house; after all it wasn't really that far from here.

I walked into his apartment, it had been left unlocked.

"Sasuke" I shouted into the empty apartment.

"Sasuke" I tried again and got a response. But not the one I was looking for.

"Hello, beautiful, is this, the man you're looking for" I turned face to face with a man that looked exactly like my Demon. And in a bloody heap on the ground in front of this look alike man was Sasuke.

I ran to his aid. This strange man just looked at me while I took care of his wounds. He started moan which was good sign. He was waking up.

"W-w-what have y-you done t-to him"

"We just had a little siblings quarrel. I promise you miss that he has endured much worse, even without a master that has the ability to heal him. I am Itachi and I have come to test you and Sasuke here. I'm your evaluator. And I need to see how much you care for you demon"

"And how am I supposed to show you that" I asked trying to be brave for Sasuke's sake.

"Like this" Itachi snapped his fingers and leash on my wrist disappeared into Itachi's hand. "Come and retrieve your little demon with out your Tamer ability" Itachi and Sasuke disappeared in a black flame. Great just fricking great. How am I supposed to do that? It suddenly hit me. I knew what I had to do. I don't know how the idea came to me, or why at a time like this? But for some crazy reason this just might work. I was on a train to the country where I first went to go meet Sasuke. The Pub where I met the other demon boy.

I ran into the straight to the bar. The female looked at me with surprise.

"It's been awhile" she said.

"Y-yeah it has. Umm… I need your help"

"What can I help you with?"

"I'm being evaluated" I started. She looked at me with shock.

"Already, it's only been a month and a half"

"Yeah and I'm no longer attached to him. So I need a way to recapture him" Wow I probably sound like a poacher.

"Alright how can I help you?"

"The first time I came here there was another boy with a leash." I continued.

"Uh-huh that would be my brother. What would you need him for?" And he out from the back right on time.

"Hana, mom says you shift is over" he said.

"Well, well, well, Kiba you always did have excellent timing. This young lady here needs your help" she then walked off to the back.

"Why if it isn't the cute girl from awhile ago? Didn't I say we'd be seeing much more of each other' His smile was wide I couldn't help but smile back.

"I need your help" I admitted. If possible his smile got bigger because I said I needed him.

"Let me guess you're being evaluated".

"How'd you know?"

"Heh, I was eavesdropping" I shook my head with disbelief. "Well if you want to pass the test I suggest you grab hold of my leash. There are no rules or restrictions to the test so don't be afraid to fight dirty" he told me.

"Okay". He started to dig through his shirt.

"And one more thing"

"Yeah anything" I said feeling grateful Kiba was going to help me without a second thought.

"Could you hold Akamaru for me he doesn't like flying" he held out a small white dog to me. I grabbed the small creature and held him to my chest tightly. Wait a minute, fly!

"Alright hook your arms around my neck and give me the command" It really confused me on how comfortable he was with this.

"Fly" I said with authority and full intent on rescuing Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the final chapter of Demon master thank you all for reading and reviewing. My newest fanfic is called Duel Candy I hope you will enjoy that one as well.**

**Chapter 8**

Kiba and I had searched and searched all day and we still had no results. It was truly devastating. It was like my father told me when I was still alive. I'm a failure. I can't even rescue my own demon. I sobbed in my pillow.

"You look really pathetic." I lifted my head up.

"Sasuke"

"Who else you stupid girl" I looked down at my wrist he still wasn't attached to me which means I still haven't pass the test.

"Where's your brother" I asked making sure he wasn't around. He began to make that twisted expression from when he first met me.

"More worried about my brother than you are about me, eh? You make me sick" Something was not right here. I stepped out of bed to get a little closer. He took a step back.

"W-why are you moving a-away from m-me" I stuttered.

"My brother has my leash. He is controlling me at the moment" Is that why he's being so mean to me?

"I don't want you to go!" By this time were just coming out of mouth and memories of my family leaving…dying are flooding into my head. I can't take it anymore. I can't lose someone else. "You can't…you can't leave me" tears began to fall once again. Different expressions were coming and going on Sasuke's face.

"Time's up". Sasuke was gone.

I walked with my head held high into the clearing. Something just told me this would be the place I would get Sasuke back. I let out a shaky sigh when I stepped into the heat. I remembered all our training sessions, our pact, my first kiss. All of it started here in this clearing.

"Took you long enough" Sasuke's recently rude voice came.

"Little brother that's no way to talk to a lady, hello beautiful girl, can I help you with something" Itachi's sweetness made me want to puke. I just ignored him and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke do you want to be with me" I asked. I think I saw his eye twitch.

"What"

"Do you really want to be with your brother while he is forever holding your leash?"

"…"

"I know it hasn't been a long time but didn't you have fun with me?" I already figured out that he didn't like to show his emotions but that didn't mean he could say what he felt with that stoic look of his. He had said something so low even Itachi couldn't hear. "Wha"

"Yes, I said yes." We both looked at him with surprise. "Yes to I secretly did have fun with you. And yes to I want to be with you." He began walking towards me. I watched Itachi struggle with his leash. I let the words flow.

"Oh great demon Sasuke with my heart and soul I bind thyself to you until one's death shall we part" When I finished his leash flew straight to my arm. "I love you" I told him.

"I know" He kissed me long and hard in front of Itachi.

"You pass" Itachi stalked off into the trees.

It has been two months since then. Sasuke accepted into his life as his tamer and girlfriend. Now I'm sitting on his couch with his arms wrapped around me sometimes slightly squeezing as if I'm going to disappear.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"How did you know that?"

"You loved me? You could I'm like a human mood ring, I can detect those silly emotions of yours" he answered while sniffing my hair.

"Why do you smell me?"

"So in case you get lost I'll be able to find you" I guess that makes sense.

"I love you oh great demon Sasuke"

"Hn"

"You know Sasuke you never did tell me you loved me back" I informed him.

"I'm dating you aren't I"

"Oh Sasuke" I slightly sang.

"What".

"Say you love me" I ordered.

"Damn it I…love…"

The End


End file.
